The present invention relates to a procedure for obtaining a roof lining/paneling with integrated lighting system, the fundamental characteristic of which is that in the actual process of forming the lining, applicable with its coating on the roof of vehicles, it incorporates a lighting system based on electroluminescent light strips, defining a single assembly for its definitive installation on the roof of a vehicle without the necessity of having to mount the lighting system independently, since it is integrated in the lining itself.
The roof lining for vehicles is likewise an object of the invention, this lining being obtained by way of the procedure of the invention, which lining incorporates a lighting system constituted by one or several electroluminescent strips, each one of them with its corresponding ribbon cable and connector for the supply of electric power to this strip or these strips and a connector for the connection to the general roof wiring system.
At the present time, some roof linings are known which incorporate different accessories such as loudspeakers, head airbags, etc., their purpose being to increase the added value of the roof lining, incorporating therein different accessories which typically constitute elements independent of the lining.
Regarding the accessories which constitute the interior lighting systems of a motor vehicle, these accessories are presently constituted by assemblies of pieces independent of the roof lining, and they are mounted thereon in a different and subsequent phase to that of forming the lining.
Traditionally, the mounting of these lighting systems was carried out in a stage different to that of mounting the roof lining, although at the present time alternatives exist in which modular roofs are marketed wherein the mounting of some components, like those, for example, associated with the lighting system of the interior of the vehicle, is carried out on the roof lining on the lining supplier's premises, whereby the modular assembly is subsequently mounted on the vehicle in a single step.
In any case, the assembly of pieces which form the interior lighting systems of vehicles corresponds to: a source of light emission; a diffuser element of the light emitted by the source; a supporting element for the assembly; and a system of cables which feeds the light source with the necessary electric power.
These systems present a series of drawbacks, including:                The traditional sources of light emit heat to the consequent detriment of user comfort, as well as of the life of other components in the vehicle which can be mounted near to them.        The traditional light sources produce very localized lighting creating areas of shadow inside the compartment, that is, they cannot be used as ambient lighting which produces a general or more diffuse illumination of the compartment without it being very harsh. Nor is it possible to resolve this problem of lighting by increasing the number of points of light, due to the aforementioned problem of heat emission.        The light intensity cannot be varied as a function of the quantity of external light or of the requirements at any given moment.        The traditional lighting systems are, on occasion, a nuisance for the drivers of other vehicles.        The traditional lighting systems, or at least the light diffusers, remain visible at times when their operation is not required, which affects the development of the complete vehicle and the aesthetic function of the interior thereof.        The traditional systems require space for their location and assembly, affecting the habitability of the interior of the vehicle.        